Talk:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer/@comment-37830233-20191218202657/@comment-44112655-20191219002444
I'll select one from each battle. Wolverine vs Freddy Krueger: "Nice glove, bub, but I'm real from bones to teeth. / And that claw is like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath." This line highlights the difference between the two rappers in a rather clever and harsh way, and along with the R. Kelly line, I think it won the battle for Wolverine. Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevera: "As a communist, it must really hurt..." to "...making capitalists rich off of you on merch!" The second battle in a row where the second rapper's opening lines immediately destroy the other rapper. It basically shows how Che, a revolutionary whose goal was to spread his ideology, is best known nowadays solely because people who usually don't share his views and who misunderstand who he was wear a shirt mass produced by the opposite ideology with his face on it, and it does that in a well-written way that flows well. Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King: None. I looked through this battle's lyrics multiple times and couldn't find a line that would be above average in any other Season 6 battle. Granted, I'm probably biased because... I do not like the matchup for this battle, to say the least. George Carlin vs Richard Pryor: "My sex jokes offend, you're on the sex offender registry! / Oh, who are you wearing now? Is that State Penitentiary?" Joan Rivers's verse in general went pretty damn hard, to say the least. She dissed all three other rappers up to that point for their flaws, highlighted her own weaknesses so they couldn't be used against her, and made references to her own biggest shticks in her comedy. I think this line is the best one of the verse for combining all of those traits (dissing Cosby by calling him out for being a serial rapist, bringing up how her own sex jokes were controversial so that can't be used against her, and referencing her time as host of Fashion Police in the second line.) Steve Irwin vs Jacques Cousteau: "And just to be clear, 'cause I'm no veterinarian / Were you killed by a fish kids pet at the aquarium?" An all around destructive line, making fun of Irwin's death and specifically how he worked around many dangerous animals crocodiles, jellyfish but died from a stingray. I also like Irwin's opening lines and how he responds to it while referencing Cousteau's own career. Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud: "You were running Project Pimp the Projects / To you, Calcutta meant Cal-cutta check!" This battle had quite a few good lines, but I'll go with this one, which attacks Teresa for profitting off of taking care of poor, disadvantaged people, implying that she only does it for the money. Other lines I liked include "I got a peace prize, but I'm not friendly / You're 0-for-13 as a nominee!" and "An exception to my theory! I can't believe this! / Here we have a Mother that no one wants to sleep with!" Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula: "Stepped to the Turks and the bodies started dropping! Put my foot on Ottomans like I was furniture shopping!" Probably the only line in this battle I found to be a particularly good or notable line, if only because of the worldplay and how it specifically relates to Vlad instead of being one of the way-too-many generic vampire lines in the battle. The Joker vs Pennywise: "Go back in your well, you giggling sewer ginger. / You lost to a turtle that wasn't even a ninja!" Self explanatory. It's a line that's both very clever yet very obvious, the kind that both basic fans and ones interested in analyzing the lyrics will get and like. Other lines I liked in the battle include Pennywise dissing the Joker's actors (i.e. comparing Leto to Tekashi 6ix9ine and bringing up Ledger's death) and the Joker bringing up the infamous gangbang scene from the book version of IT. Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer: "Now I'm here to split U like two and three from five." This line is an example of how to do wordplay well, in that it takes something related to one of the characters, breaks it down into its components, thinks about how to reuse those components in a different and more rap-related manner, in this case taking "235" and noticing how 2 and 3 add up to 5, and Oppenheimer split atoms, so that could tie into "splitting" numbers. In general, a pretty clever line.